User blog:Sasagirl/An Idea for a MU TV Series and a Possible Remake of the MU Movie
Hello, everybody. I'm here to talk about something with you. And it's relating to Monster's Inc.'s prequel, Monsters University. Oh, and guess what? I owned the first movie on DVD ever since I started attending school until 6th grade. Oh, and I currently own the prequel on DVD and Blu-ray, but I don't have a Blu-ray player with me right now. So, let's get started. All right, first we have possible ideas for a MU TV Series. I posted info about it on the Disney fanon wiki a long time ago. It's gonna follow Mike and Sulley still in their college years along with their fellow OK brothers in many different adventures, which all take place before the Scare Games. Besides the Scare Games and the JOX and ROR parties in the movie, there could be a university dance called the Horrorful Entrapment All Upon the Full Moon Formal, and it's a masquerade dance due to being a formal as well. Also, things according to the Fearbook and the MU Essential Guide that never appeared in the movie at all have to appear in the series, too. I also need to list three examples I found out that need to appear, too. *The PNKs' eyes that all light up in the dark, although one of them has heat-ray vision and their dreams of all working at crematoriums. *Carla Delgado's ace swimming skills. *Rosie Levin's Chewjitsu skills and the HSSs' award-winning a cappella group performing with the following voice parts: Rosie being the lead singer, as well as singing mezzo-soprano, Nadya singing alto and high tenor, Sonia singing normal tenor, Nancy singing countertenor and sometimes soprano or mezzo-soprano like Rosie or both and sometimes providing vocal percussion on some songs, Rhonda singing bass and controlling the pitch pipe and Susan singing baritone. Also, let's talk about things about the movie too and a possible remake for this. The JOX party just reminds me of a normal day of a night out and the ROR party reminds me of a school dance and prom. And now for the Scare Games for the remake- I know only ROR, OK, HSS, JOX, EEK and PNK competed, but what could OH, XOA, GRR, EKO, EOP and AEA look like for real if they competed with them? Oh, I know, what if all six fraternities and all six sororities competed? That would be awesome! And here what they would all do while being introduced before the Toxicity challenge of the Scare Games.... Claire: Jaws Theta Chi! (The JOXs do the same thing as they did in the movie) Brock: Python Nu Kappa! (The PNKs do the same thing as they did in the movie) Claire: Slugma Slugma Kappa! (The EEKs do the same thing as they did in the movie) Brock: Omega Howl! (The OH leader looks on, while some other OH brothers pose like cool men and one member put his hand around him and makes a cool scissor sign with his hand) Claire: Chi Phi Argma! (The XOAs happily cheer and wave hello and jump up and down with delight, although in a much more peppier way than the PNKS did while being introduced in the Scare Games) Brock: Gamma Roar Roar! (The GRR leader roars loudly in a violent fit while the other GRRs yell and cheer violently and louder than ever while some of them make fist pumps) Claire: Slugma Kappa Theta! (The EKOs stand and show off kind and sweet smiles and before the scene cuts to the next Scare Games team, the EKO leader shows off a wicked grin of teeth shining while her eyes grow bloody red) Brock: Slugma Oozma Python! (The EOP leader lifts up his sunglasses while some EOP brothers growl at the camera, and even a male version of Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez could show off his claws before the scene cuts to the next Scare Games team) Claire: Argma Slugma Argma! (The five other AEAs all primp and put make-up on and make themselves pretty and after Claire says "Argma Slugma Argma!", the AEA leader blows a kiss at the camera and laughs.) Brock: Roar Omega Roar! (The RORs do the same thing as they did in the movie) Claire: Eta Hiss Hiss! (The HSSs do the same thing as they did in the movie) Brock: And finally.... Oozma Kappa! Also, I've got ideas for OH, XOA, GRR, EKO, EOP and AEA: The OHs have the same style as the only sole OH brother that appeared in the movie, the XOAs are much more peppier than the PNKs and act like high school cheerleaders, the GRRs act like a cruel mean mob, the EKOs are kind and sweet well-mannered British women and are also smart bookworms, the EOPs are a male version of the HSSs and could probably dress more like dark and cruel gothy rocker people and the AEAs are all spoiled brats who enjoy making themselves look pretty and hate getting their looks messed up. Also, for any ideas for them, please draw the OHs (including the sole OH brother from the movie), XOAs, GRRs, EKOs, EOPS and AEAs in your own possible ideas and post links to them and also name them all (I even heard that the movie's OH brother could also be named Trenton Hicks which I found out.). I'll be happy to accept your ideas! Oh, and for the MU remake, I promise we could let Celia Mae from the first movie appear as an EKO and meet Mike at MU, and they both first fall in love, and let's also make her Johnny's ex-girlfriend before that happened, and also, I promise the MU remake could also include Equestria Girls elements in it. Now listen up: Someone could start working on the Monsters University remake as a fanfic, and also, I already saw a possible AEA portrait from a MU fanfic. So what do you think? Do you like it? Category:Blog posts